Vino Tinto
by Jak Spratt
Summary: ¿Una bebida fermentada por mas de mil años? ¿que podria salir mal? Primer one-shot.


**Este es mi primer one-shot, la idea de hacerlo llevaba meses rondando por mi cabeza y ahora que estoy de vacaciones dije, ¿por qué no?**

**No es uno de mis mejores trabajos pero espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

"Es la última vez que dejo que bebas Marcie…" le murmuro a cierta vampira que se ha acomodado en mi espalda. Llevo media hora cargándola de regreso a su casa, por lo general no suelo hacer esto pero mi comentario anterior deja al descubierto la razón.

Esta ebria. MUUUUUY ebria.

Semanas atrás Jake había descubierto dentro de uno de los calabozos que solíamos visitar un barril repleto de una extraña bebida roja. Según papá el nombre del líquido es "Vino" y se utiliza para celebrar o para simplemente pasar el tiempo. Cuando lo probé me pareció desagradable y el ardor que envió a mi garganta me hizo detestarlo.

A Jake tampoco le gusto mucho así que decidimos obsequiársela a la Princesa para la siguiente fiesta del Dulce Reino. En el baile todos disfrutaban de una copa o dos del líquido que trajimos, pero alguien la disfrutaba más que los otros. El hecho de que el vino fuera de un color rojo se volvió un problema.

Marceline se encargaba de la música y le pareció buena idea tomarse un trago, el primero pareció gustarle así que pidió otro… y luego otro, y otro y otro. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ella flotaba por todo el lugar aterrorizando a todos o riendo incontrolablemente.

Apenas fue posible para Jake y para mí detenerla sin lastimarla, aunque nosotros fuimos los que acabamos con heridas y moratones. Mi hermano terminó con dieciséis costillas rotas (el precio de poder estirarse así era crear órganos y partes internas adicionales para poder hacerlo) así que tuvo que quedarse en la enfermería del castillo, dejándome a mí la tarea de llevarla de vuelta a su casa.

No que me molestara, en absoluto, adoro hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero debido a su estado tengo que ser muy cuidadoso al transportarla por lo cual viajamos así y no en un carruaje o algo similar. Lo cual también nos da más tiempo para hablar, mejor dicho para que ella hable…

"¡Jajaja, esa roca parece dos edificios besándose!"

"¿Sabías que las orugas en Ooo pueden formar pinturas con su hilos?"

"Oye, ¿podemos ir a jugar con los lobos apapacho?"

"¿Todavía quedó algo de vino?"

No me molestaban las preguntas, al menos no tanto como su incapacidad de esperar mi respuesta antes de preguntarme otra cosa. Aunque también es la vigésima vez que me pregunta por otra copa de la bebida.

Por unos minutos ella se quedó callada y sus movimientos hacen que sea posible para mí caminar a un paso más estable. Su cabeza descansa en curva de mi cuello y puedo sentir su aliento rebotando contra mi piel. Se me eriza la piel en cada intervalo de su respiración.

Una parte de mi piensa que lo hace a propósito, porque hasta donde se ella no necesita respirar.

"Oye Finn… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Escucho su voz y me sorprenden dos cosas: que aun siga despierta y que me pida una respuesta para variar. "S-s-seguro" le respondo, puedo ver a lo lejos la cueva en la que esta su casa.

Su animada voz se apagó y fue reemplazada por una más silenciosa, apenas audible escuche. "¿Qué es lo que le veías a Bonnibel?"

Trato de no tambalearme por la sorpresa que me causó su pregunta. Pienso un momento antes de decir algo, después de todo ella no recordara nada así que optare por ser sincero con ella. "Bueno… la verdad es que ella fue la primer princesa que conocí y lo más cercano que había visto a otro ser humano en Ooo, supongo que cuando tenía 12 me sentí atraído hacia ella por esa razón. Pero ahora es algo así como una hermana para mi, y me creo incapaz de tratar de tener algo con ella de nuevo."

Me es difícil imaginarme a la Dulce Princesa como mi novia, incluso la idea me suena risible. Espero por algún otro comentario o pregunta de Marceline pero solo puedo escuchar el césped cediendo ante la suela de mi calzado y el viento tratando de arrebatarme mi sombrero (que aun tengo puesto, a pesar de los reclamos de Jake de "Si vas vestido con un esmoquin ¿Para qué llevas tu sombrero?"). Creo que a pesar de tener 17 aun pienso que mi sombrero es asombroso y no podría salir de casa sin él.

Tal vez finalmente el vino la noqueó obligándola a dormir. Trato de concentrar mis sentidos para saber si estoy en lo correcto y soy recibido un tenue ronquido seguido de un palpitar de corazón más sereno.

Fue una proeza evitar las rocas de la entrada sin despertar a la vampira pero de alguna forma lo logre. Al llegar a la puerta me encuentro con otro dilema, ¿Cómo abrir la puerta sin soltarla?

Trato de girar la perilla con uno de mis pies pero luego de mucho esfuerzo descubro que está cerrada. Tengo que abrir la puerta de alguna manera así que doy unos pasos atrás y le pido perdón a Marceline antes de tirarla de un puntapié.

Una vez dentro siento como ella comienza a despertar, me quedo inmóvil por un momento y suelto un suspiro de alivio una vez que vuelvo a sentir su cuerpo acercándose al mío. Admito que estoy un poco avergonzado por la cercanía, pero se me pasa al recordar que ella esta alcoholizada.

Veamos… no puedo subir las escaleras con ella así que tendré que dejarla en el nuevo sofá que consiguió después de que Jake y yo nos quejáramos de lo incomodo que era el anterior. Trato de dejarla caer suavemente sobre el mullido mueble pero sus brazos se aferran a mi cuello haciendo que la tarea sea imposible.

Muy bien, tratare otra cosa. Para mi sorpresa fue muy fácil hacerla girar, ahora la estoy cargando estilo nupcial, o al menos así le llama Jake. No estoy seguro de lo que signifiqué.

Nuevamente trato de dejarla caer de la manera más suave posible en el sofá. No siento resistencia alguna por parte suya, tal vez pueda- "¿Qué haces Finn…?"

Esa indefensa mirada no es típica de ella y provoca que tartamudee "Ermmm…". De acuerdo, cualquier cosa serviría solo tienes que hablar. "¿Por qué me tienes sujeta así…?" Solo tienes que decir algo… Lo que sea.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme… Finn?" ¡SOLO HABLA! "….te traje… para llevarte a la cama…". "¡¿Qué…?!" respondió con una mirada que expresaba terror, ahora me siento terrible parece que ahora se encuentra más vulnerable y yo la asusté.

"N-no… no es eso… solo quiero ¡Urgh!" suelto en frustración, entonces noto que sigo cargándola de la misma manera y que me mira con una expresión tan inocente que pareciera que ella era menor que yo.

Un nudo se me forma en el estomago al verla así y estoy seguro que la habitación no podía estar más caliente de lo que en realidad estaba. Doy un suspiro largo tratando de olvidarme de ese vestido morado que usaba y lo bien que se veía con él, al verlo también me doy cuenta de que no llevaba calzado alguno. Probablemente los perdió en la fiesta.

Mentiría si dijera que no la encuentro atractiva en algún sentido, con los años me he sentido atraído hacia ella. No he dicho nada porque no he tenido la suerte de convivir demasiado con la mujer que he conocido desde niño, no porque no lo haya intentado sino porque ella no busca relacionarse demasiado con los demás. Tome eso como una negativa hace mucho tiempo.

"¿...puedes prestarme esto?" en mi limbo mental no pude percatarme del momento en que ella tomó mi gorro hasta que vi como intentó ponérselo. "Hey, eso es mío" le dije calmadamente comprendiendo el estado en el que aun se encontraba.

Ella me mostró su lengua viperina en respuesta y dijo en un tono infantil "Ahora es mío…". Gruñí en respuesta irritado ligeramente por lo que hizo, o al menos lo estaba hasta que separó una de sus manos de su agarre y sujetó mi mejilla con ella. "…además…". Se acercó lentamente, ¿Por qué no note que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío?

"Te ves bien sin él…" me dice bajando cada vez más el tono de voz. Antes de que me cuenta siento el sabor el vino nuevamente en mis labios, y no me molesta en absoluto. El beso fue breve y apenas pude disfrutarlo, de hecho mi cerebro aun sigue procesando lo sucedido.

Marceline suelta risitas mezcladas con un ataque de hipo que hace que también me ría. No puedo evitar sonreír al ver cómo trata de acurrucarse en la curva de mi cuello otra vez, y los sonidos que hace obliga a las mariposas de mi estomago a dar otras trescientas vueltas en mi interior.

Me doy patadas mentales por siquiera pensar en dejarla en el sofá e irme, y con mi gorro aun puesto. Pero la situación me obliga a hacerlo. Me inclino hacia adelante y lentamente coloco el cuerpo de la vampira sobre los cojines.

Pero hay un problema.

En el momento en que toca la superficie del sofá me toma del cuello y me obliga a acostarme en el mueble con ella encima. "¿sucede algo…Finn?" me dice entre pausas, tal vez aun este bajo los efectos del vino pero sabe lo que hace.

La sorpresa se comió mis palabras y soy incapaz de decir algo. "¿Creíste que sería fácil aprovecharse de una chica?" me desabotona la camisa muy lentamente, y puedo sentir como la sangre encuentra su camino hacia mi rostro.

"Y peor aun… dejas el trabajo incompleto". Sus colmillos relucen y es entonces que me doy cuenta de que tengo el cuello expuesto. Tal vez quiera convertirme en vampiro… o solo quiera alimentarse hasta dejarme seco. Ninguna idea me agrada pero estoy fijado a donde estoy.

Cuando se acerca siseando y abriendo la boca para relucir sus colmillos es cuando cierro los ojos y espero que todo pase rápidamente. Mi cuerpo esperaba un dolor insoportable y en lugar de eso recibo escalofríos de placer, ella esta besando mi cuello y dejando una o dos marcas de ello.

Gimo de la manera más silenciosa que puedo ante lo que ella me está haciendo sentir. Era la primera vez que alguien me hace eso y agradezco que fuera ella. Tras dos asombrosos minutos ella se sienta en mi regazo y me observa con una mirada más acorde a su edad.

No quería decir nada para no arruinar el momento pero me veo en la obligación de suspirar una palabra que el cuerpo me exige. "Marcie…"

Ella sonríe al escucharme decir su nombre y vuelve a agacharse hasta estar en el mismo nivel que mi cara. No espero a que ella empiece y capturo sus labios con los míos. Trato en vano de acercarme más pero desde mi posición soy incapaz de hacerlo, ella de alguna manera sabe lo que estoy pensando y por ello trata de fundir nuestras bocas juntas. Gustoso accedí.

Luego de que nuestras lenguas terminaron de batallar, Marceline mordisquea el lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo mientras yo recapacito lo que va a suceder a continuación. Jake me había hablado de estas cosas ya que papá no estaba para explicármelo, no creo que pueda extrapolar el método de un perro al de un humano. Supongo que aunque hubiera puesto la debida atención a la bochornosa plática no hubiera estado preparado para esto.

Una hermosa mujer-demonio-vampira que quiere lo mismo que yo y que no parece molestarle en absoluto el estado en el que esta. Pero tengo que contenerme, no es justo para ambos seguir así, si ella no está del todo bien. Debo decírselo.

"Marcie yo… yo no puedo hacerte esto, sobre todo si tú no estás…" Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que ella no se movía. Me preocupe y el alboroto de pelo negro en el que me vi envuelto no ayudaba.

Solo pude calmarme cuando escuche un ligero ronquido seguido de un suspiro apacible. Su rostro descansaba a lado del mío mientras que el resto de ella seguía ejerciendo presión sobre mi ser. "No me asustes así" dije en desdén.

Bueno, no puedo irme de hacerlo la despertaría y me agrada verla así para variar. Recuerdo que en algún momento perdí mi saco y este término en el suelo, lo recojo y cubro con él la apacible figura que tengo sobre mí. Por el momento olvidare que aun tiene mi gorro.

"Finn…" oigo como murmura mi nombre y me encanta ese sonido, luego lame sus labios con su alargada lengua. Por Glob, espero no convertirme en su cena en la mañana… al menos no de la manera negativa.

En ese caso, debería tener un poco de vino a la mano.


End file.
